Sigund Silverhowl
"Many cultures can hold many valuable lessons. Different ways to hunt, to make clothes, to make armor or weapons, different ways to practice magic, different ideals, different laws, the list goes on and on and on. I believe it is important to pay attention to every culture, good or bad, to learn the best and worst aspects of each and use those lessons to help create a better and more sustainable way of life." History Sigund Silverhowl was born into the Silverhowl Pack, one of the many nomadic groups of rougarou on Oustomia. He'd shown quite a habit of being subtle around others. So much so, he'd grown an alter ego, unbeknownst to the rest of his pack or anyone who knew him: The Argent Fang. Already a skilled hunter-gatherer, he'd taken his combat skills up in his time fighting as the Argent Fang to keep outsiders from harming him or his people. As a pup, his parents had raised his to be an honorable man and to do the best he could for the Pack. When a merchant's caravan passed by the pack near a forest one day, Sigund approached with a few of the other rougarou. The merchant, a middle-aged Amarian man, told the rougarou many stories of his adventures when he was younger. These stories had Sigund enamored and yearned to learn more. While reluctant, they purchased a bastard sword from the man for Sigund. The merchant said it was a trophy from his final days of adventuring before he retired, claiming it to be made personally for him by a highly reputable smith in Luperion. Seeing the desire to adventure in Sigunds eyes in the days after, his parents agreed to give him combat training if he could keep up with the other hunters in his training. Determined to do so, he worked hard to keep up with his combat training and his time hunting with the others in his pack. Seeing the skills he was gathering in such a situation, he felt it best not to put himself or his family in personal risk by being one of the pack guardians. This led to him adopting the alter ego the Argent Fang, who had fought off several hunters attempting to enslave his people. In the years following his initiation into the hunting party, he became the Chief Scout of the Silverhowl Pack and was charged with the task of finding a new home for his people. While they enjoyed the nomadic life, they've come to realize it was a life too dangerous to continue due to hunters, slavers and bandits. This allows Sigund to find a new and safe home for his people to live comfortably in while allowing him to continue his work as the Argent Fang in a greater capacity than just his pack. To this day, no one has really pieced it together and he intends to keep it that way. Appearance His fur is of a silver and grey coloration with white patches around his belly. His eyes are yellow, much like a wolf's, and he is usually dressed in traveler's clothes with his family's battleaxe normally at his side. He normally carries a relaxed demeanor. As the Argent Fang, he wears a mask with his armor that covers most of his face. His fur becomes a bit darker and his posture becomes more alert and 'combat ready' if that makes sense. Personality Sigund is a man who cares deeply for his pack. His goal as Chief Scout is to find a good home for his pack and intends to find the best possible location for settlement. He is usually very friendly and greatly curious of other people, and even more so of other cultures. He will often go into a new city to look at their markets for small trinkets to add to his collection as well as ask around to learn local customs and traditions. The Argent Fang is someone who is ready to fight any threat facing his party. He tends to take jobs serving the greater good. Friends None of note or who might really call him a friend in return. Enemies None. Probably best it stay that way Aspirations To find a great home for his people to settle and to help protect the people of his home. Category:Player Characters